clocktowerfandomcom-20200223-history
Demon Idol
The Demon Idol, known as Statue in Clock Tower, is an important item in Clock Tower: The First Fear and Clock Tower. Appearance The Demon Idol is a small purple statue displaying a few demons perched on top of a big skull. Being about 30 centimeters tall, it gives off a cold feeling when touched. It was made sometime in 4000 B.C. by the predecessors of the Celts, presumably for some sort of ancient religious ceremonies. It is made of metal iron in an era that did not use it yet, making it an "OOPArt" - an out-of-place artifact, a relic that could not have existed in its time frame. As such, it is speculated to be made of meteorite.Clock Tower 2 Adventure Novels, http://www.sceneryrecalled.com/trans/cthelen.htm ''Clock Tower: The First Fear'' The Demon Idol is randomly chosen from early on, and the player can only get it if, in the religious study, Jennifer Simpson is not able to push the shelf showing the picture on the wall where a scepter is needed to open the door to the "Cradle Under the Star". Instead she will need to go to the normal library and search for the third bookshelf from the door, where something is explained about a sort of "Idol". Then the player shall be able to take it from the green female statue near the secret room where Dr. Walter Simpson was walled in. Statue-idol.jpg|The woman statue takes the demon idol in its left hand. ''Clock Tower'' The Demon Idol returns in the sequel and it certainly has a bigger importance in this game than it did in the previous game. Professor Samuel Barton takes it as an important clue to investigate on the Clock Tower case, but for take a more expert opinion, the player will be able to assign it to one of the two possible characters: Sullivan at the Municipal Library or Rick at his cabin house. During the game events, the statue can be missed, however, the player will need to find it in order to reach the third and last scenario, the Barrows Castle. Scenario 2 In Scenario 2 of Jennifer's and Helen Maxwell's scenarios the Demon Idol must be found in order to advance in the game. Depending on what the player chooses during the prologue, the Idol can be found either at the library or at Rick's house. Helen's Scenario In Helen's and Jennifer's scenarios, if the Idol was taken to the library it can be found by Helen in Sullivan's Collection Room, it can be found at: helenstatue.png|Amidst a table of artifacts in the Collection Room. Gotts' Scenario In Helen's scenario, if the Idol was given to Harris to show to Rick at his house, Stan Gotts can be asked to retrieve it. It is found at: *'2nd floor' Gottsstatue.png|Coffee table in the lounge. Nolan's Scenario In Jennifer's scenario, if the Idol was given to Harris to show to Rick at his house, Nolan Campbell can be asked to retrieve it. It can be found at: *'2nd floor' nolanstatue.png|Closet in Rick's bedroom (click twice). Trivia *In Clock Tower: The First Fear, the Demon Idol is considered canon out of the two objects (the other being the scepter), as it returns in Clock Tower. *In Clock Tower, if the player fails to find the Demon Idol or goes to the wrong place to find it in Scenario 2 of either Jennifer's Scenario or Helen's Scenario, this will trigger Ending E, where the player won't be able to proceed on to Barrows Castle. Jennifer's ending will feature her writing in her diary about how the Demon Idol was never found when suddenly she hears a familiar clanging, similar to the sound of Scissorman's shears. Helen's ending is most likely a continuation of Jennifer's ending where Helen goes to check on her only to find her dead with small scissors stuck in her back. Helen does not notice Scissorman behind the door as he shuts it slowly and the screen fades to black. References Gallery ''Clock Tower: The First Fear'' ct16.png|Jennifer finding the Demon Idol. Statue-altar0.jpg|The Demon Idol in use. ''Clock Tower'' statue.png|In-game appearance. Statue-barton0.jpg|Professor Barton inspecting the Demon Idol (Prologue). Statue-barton.jpg|Professor Barton deciding whether to give the Demon Idol to Harris, for Rick to inspect; or to Mr. Sullivan (Prologue). jenniferstatue.png|Jennifer placing the Demon Idol onto its altar in the game's climax. Category:Items Category:The First Fear Items Category:Clock Tower Items Category:Keys